


Just Like This

by Devon_T_Hale



Series: Sterek Drabble Babbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Topping From The Bottom, Kind of fluffy, M/M, NSFW Art, Riding, Stiles on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles favorite position when making love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork is not mines, so if you know who it belongs to please tell me.

Stiles loved when they made love like this.

Him on top and Derek below him.

Sure sex with Derek was always great, but Stiles enjoyed this the best. 

He loved how this position made him feel strong, I mean who wouldn't feel strong holding down a man like Derek. It also made him feel powerful because while they made love in this way Stiles was the one who controlled the tempo, he was the one to decided if they were gonna go fast or slow. 

But the best thing about this position for Stiles was that he got to look at Derek's face in pure bliss. It was just something about Derek panting below him and whispering encouragements for Stiles to keep going that drove him wild. 

So although he loved it when he and Derek did it hard and fast, he loved it even more when he got to be in charge. 


End file.
